poths_pirates_of_the_high_seasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Johnny Warlegend/4/23/2014 Weekly Update
This is the Pirates of the High Seas(POTHS) Weekly Update for Wednesday, April 23rd, 2014. Official Developer Message Music The music team has been very hard at work. I cannot even begin to thank them enough for the effort. Huge special thanks to @Aquila for her effort on the trailer music! I got the chance to edit it and she gave so much audio it was a dream to edit. After the approval of the team and the moderators, I am honored to share the song with you guys! *This is the music used in the video, check out the following the music's file: http://www.piratesofthehighseas.com/Trailer%20Music_Watermarked.mp3 Upcoming Tests I know when we first started this forums and game, we had a couple of tests out and he focused on posting tests a lot. Well, we are heading that way again. We will be posting some small tests here and there for some benchmark references. The first upcoming test will be the starting island, without all the bells and whistles on it, for raw performance benchmarks. Lack Of Updates As many many many of you have noticed and posted about, there has been a lack of updates, Weekly Updates are here to fix this issue and hopefully all worries will settle down. I am here to post the biggest apology I can put on paper. I've very sorry for letting you guys down. I know it's my job to keep you guys updated on whats going on and where all the money is going. Many life issues took over my updates and I promise no more will that not allow updates to be posted. I'm very disappointed in myself. I also realized that you guys want to see everything that we do, no matter what the size of the project is. I always keep big projects for updates, but I promise to post everything, even barrels. Main Site Gone Some of you may of noticed that the main site is gone and the forums has changed a bit. We did this because we got many complaints that we had two completely different sites and they didn't want to switch between sites. As our game will be downloaded mostly via Steam, we do not need a real site at this time and the home page on this site is enough for our needs at this time. KickStarter With the music finally being done, we can start to focus on preparing for the KickStarter. We have been very busy writing the KickStarter page and editing the rewards. I have shifted my focus to the trailer. The music is all we needed to start the Trailer. The KickStarter will be starting very shortly for that 20k goal in 45 days. I will announce the date most likely in the next update. Thank you so much for staying with us even though we are a week or two behind schedule. Official Site: http://piratesofthehighseas.com Special Thanks... *To the POTHS Staff for making the upcoming game and releasing these updates. DISCLAIMER: *We do not own the music featured in the video, all rights reserved by it's respected owners. Check out my channel for more POTHS videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more weekly updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts